Peeps vs See-More
Peeps vs See-More is the 1st installment of Epic Rap Battles of Galaxy. It features the giant eyeball from Regular Show, Peeps battling a member of H.I.V.E. Five, See-More. It was released on December 5, 2010 Karaoke - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JEvpM0eops Cast ASZ Productions as Peeps & See-More Lyrics Peeps: Hello See-More, you’ll learn what’s sight If we were to battle I’ve already won this fight I’m an ace in staring contests, there’s no way you can win If you lose to me, I’ll take your eyeballs in So be very careful, you don’t know what could happen here Cause when I win you’ll get to the atmosphere And my victory will go up to the stars And when you’re there you’ll dissolve between the earthstars See-More: Looks like I gotta diss this giant eyeball Well, I’m not afraid of you at all I can see further away than you With that in mind, I’m gonna beat thou I even have a laser beam, something you don’t have When I win this battle, I’ll cut you in half Also, my laser beam can burn you and your eyes You’ll have to wait in one of my lines I drive my team’s van, from my list you are banned Even Billy Numerous’ clones can beat you at once So be careful, giant eyeball thing Because you don’t have allowance Peeps: Man, come on, you’re getting this tense If you get crazy, you will lose sense My staring contests may last some days But listen, I’ve won anyways As you can see, I’m a boss and that’s a fact This is something to what you and your team would react So better listen, See-More, don’t make me crash your van Or your team will be killed by my eye clan Your team fears Batman and the Teen Titans I’d rather summon some guardians Kyd Wykkyd makes some resemblance to Batman My personality is authoritarian I wonder how Mammoth would beat me Despite his great muscle mass, he can’t deplete my “battery” For you, the way to victory is hard to find Your rhymes are so weak that they can’t get me blind See-More: The predominating color is the color green At least I can see where my team has been My eye turns red when I change to mode “see-more” Here’s another fact: your powers are a bore In this battle, you will be defeated No matter how you rhyme, I always beat it When it comes to bad guys, I defeat them At least I’m as cool as Eminem Do you care about puns? I made a pun about my real name You know what? You’re very lame My biggest goal is to create chaos in Jump City To me, you are the greatest adversity If the rap fight ends, I’ll be the one who stood When I win, you’ll get blinded for good So listen well, Peeps, my team will conquer the fright You just got defeated by one member of the H.I.V.E Five Category:Season 1 Category:Peeps vs See-More Category:Peeps Category:See-More